Confessions
by soul release
Summary: He lost his chances then, back in seventh year. Now she’s getting married, but he’s still in love with her. RonHermione GinnyHarry sidedish


**Confessions **

**Summary: **He lost his chances then, back in seventh year. Now she's getting married, but he's still in love with her. Ron rants about how life is unfair and how everything is his fault and Chocolate Frogs. RonHermione

**Note: **Felt like writing Ron. This will probably end up being two – three chapters. Felt like writing something that doesn't need that much effort.

**All Regular Disclaimers Apply. **

* * *

**May 10 – 10:00 am – In My Jolly London Apartment**

It's my fault; it really is.

It's my fault she's getting married. It's my fault that she's going to be dressed in brocade and silk and pearls, looking beautiful as always; and it's my fault that I'm not her groom.

It's my fault I lost all my chances. I've never really wanted to admit this, but I guess there really is not point denying it now.

I didn't really expect it – I mean, she was so smart, and talented – I never knew she would fall for an oaf like me. But she did, I guess. And she said it just then, and I remember it so clearly, that night on Christmas Eve. I didn't know what to say because it was all so confusing and my mind was swirling and she liked me? It was too ... surreal.

Of course, I gave her the wrong answer.

I'm bloody brilliant.

Practically the entire Gryffindor tower knew that I liked her – perhaps, even the whole school. They were always chanting "Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree ... K-I-S-S-I-N-G" and the rest of the stupid, absolutely bloody annoying song and Fred and George, those two prats, kept on teasing me about it, making stupid kissing noises. I'll kill those two bastards some day – I swear (they even threatened to concoct me a Love Potion). Just not me. I think I needed glasses back then. I must've been blind.

Of course, I know this now. But it's too late of course.

She's getting married, and I'm a sitting duck (not literally), and her wedding's in two days. And she's not getting married to me, of course. To Seamus, that prat. I wonder how she even fell in love with Seamus. Maybe he cursed her or placed her under the Imperio. Or ... maybe ... threatened her to listen to Percy singing the shower..?

That really is a excellent torture device. Percy could hardly sing "Mary had a little lamb" without squeaking or squawking like a dumb parrot.

It's possible.

Poor Penelope.

Sometimes, I just want to grab her hand and go. And we'll live happily ever after with no Seamus, and have kids, and we'll love each other until we die and go to heaven together.

I think I'm watching too many wizarding soap operas. Well, you can't blame me. Ginny's been forcing me to watch them

Curse you (shakes fist) Ginny!

But who am I kidding? She likes Seamus now. No, not like. Love. S-E-A-M-U-S. Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me.

I never knew it would hurt this much.

Life sucks.

* * *

**12:30 p.m. **

Mm ... eating Chocolate Frogs.

What? They're delicious. They're full of chocolate and hazelnut cream and caramel and ... Here, try one.

What am I doing? Talking to myself. Offering myself Chocolate Frogs? I swear I'm going bloody insane.

Signs of Madness – Page sixty-one – talking to yourself. I seriously should go to the mental ward in St. Mungo's. And stay there for two weeks. And miss the wedding, and save myself from falling over the brink of insanity again.

But hey, I'm depressed. D-E-P-R-E-S-S-E-D. And mooning around hopelessly and stupidly about a girl that liked me, but I said I didn't like her, and now she likes someone else, but I like her, but she's getting married within TWO DAYS! Merlin, this sounds like a really, really cheesy and corny soap opera.

Ginny would like it. Then again, that little sister of mine likes anything sappy and romantic. Well, at least she has no love problems with Harry. Poor Harry, though. My sister hexes people when she gets mad. Which is ... er ... quite often.

Humph. Life is not – NOT – fair. Why do I always get stuck in these stupid situations?

Hermione's getting married, and well ... I think I've said that about sixty times. I should shut up.

Make me.

* * *

**2:00 p.m.**

Hermione just called me.

Yup, I struggled with the fellytone for fifteen minutes before realizing how to use it. These thingies are so bloody frustrating to operate. Why do I even have it in my house?

Oh yeah, she bought it for me. Told me it was faster this way than owling. It's true, but (kicks fellytone) it's so bloody frustrating to manage. I mean, all those buttons and numbers and weird symbol thingies. Makes my brain spin.

Maybe I really am stupid.

Anyways, she told me there was another wedding rehearsal at the church and wanted me to attend.

Joy to the world, I get to watch Seamus prance around, parading Hermione in her wedding gown. How ... fun.

Bloody hell. It's going to drive me insane. Not only will I look sulky half the time, I'll have Fred and George mocking me about not being groom. Thank goodness Ginny taught me the Bat-Bogey Hex. Whee! Great flapping wings. I should use it on Seamus, too. And it's practically unbearable to have the fact that Hermione is not going to my bride shoved right in the face.

I want to poke Seamus in the eye ... really, really, really badly. And hard, too. Then maybe the wedding will be canceled, and everything will just be jolly.

I am jealous, okay? Happy now? (sticks tongue out) And mind you, I am twenty-three! Do not question my age.

Talking to myself again. Gah. I have to stop it! (starts eating Pepper Imps)

Yes, eating candy does comfort me. Bloody hell, my mouth is smoking. Make it stop!

Anyways, back to the fellyphone call. I had half the mind to scream "I LOVE YOU AND LET'S RUN AWAY TOGETHER" into the receiver.

Of course, I then gained some commonsense. Something she used to tell me that I never had.

Pssht. Bugger.

1) She likes Seamus and will never run away with you anyway.

2) You will make a fool of yourself, and she'll be angry at you forever, and will never talk to you again, unless poisoned or forced to or blackmailed to.

3) You suck.

Sigh.

Within two days, she'll be gone forever.

* * *

...

**To Be Continued**

**Ahh ... writing this was fun. **

**But then again, Ron Weasley is one of my favourite HP characters. Who doesn't like Ron?**

**Read and Review. Yes, reviewing is healthy. At least, I think it is.**

**- soul release**


End file.
